


Fireworks (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Holidays with Steter (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Good Peter Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, New Year's Eve, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Año Nuevo está lleno de idiotas borrachos y Peter odia todo de eso.Excepto por Stiles. Peter no odia a Stiles





	Fireworks (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836857) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



Peter odia la víspera de año nuevo.

Demasiados idiotas

Idiotas ruidosos y borrachos.

Y todos esos besos.

Si una mujer más alegre le pregunta, con una mueca y un guiño, dónde va a estar a la medianoche, Peter va a reaccionar. Por qué Talia ha insistido en arrastrar a toda la familia al Beacon Hills Memorial Park porque esta pérdida de tiempo monumental está fuera de su alcance. Tiene un trabajo que debería haber estado escribiendo, y ¿qué ha hecho en su lugar? Pasar veinticinco minutos esperando en la cola por un perrito caliente demasiado caro, un niño derramó un refresco en sus zapatos favoritos, un adolescente sucio de cabello grasiento y una camiseta de Metallica le ofrecieron drogas, y vio a su antiguo profesor de inglés de secundaria. Sra. Harper, tropezar con sus tacones altos y se enfrenta a la planta en una familia en una manta de picnic.

Vale, que la última valió la pena.

Pero aún así, Peter hubiera preferido quedarse en casa. Se quedó en casa, o al menos fue a un club o algo y vio el Año Nuevo con una explosión literal, pero no, Talia insistió en que esto se convertiría en una tradición familiar. Peter se pregunta si seguirá sintiendo lo mismo cuando descubra que Cassie, la hija pequeña de su prima, ha vomitado en su bolso.

Peter realmente quiere estar allí para ver la expresión de su cara por eso, pero en este momento está escondido en el borde del parque. Todavía faltan veinte minutos para los fuegos artificiales de medianoche. Cuando Peter se había salido, la mayoría de los niños de Hale ya estaban dormidos o, en el caso de Laura, se escabullían para estar con su pequeño novio. O, en el caso de Derek, estaba sentado con una manta alrededor de sus orejas mirando a todos y quejándose de que quería ir a casa.

Peter no podía culparlo.

Por supuesto, él tampoco podía soportar estar cerca de él, así que se había escabullido. Fuera de los focos, y lejos de la banda horrible, y los paseos ruidosos, y los puestos de comida, y toda esa gente. Al parecer, toda la población de Beacon Hills ha acudido esta noche a la patética idea de la ciudad de cómo organizar una fiesta.

Peter camina un poco más en la oscuridad. Si no tuviera sentidos de hombre lobo, está bastante seguro de que habría pisado al niño que estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Él lo mira fijamente. El niño probablemente tenga unos cinco o seis años y parece vagamente familiar.

Por supuesto. Es el niño del último Halloween. El que lo había amenazado con una pistola de agua y exigió todos los dulces.

Peter entrecierra los ojos.

Los ojos del niño están cerrados y él no se mueve. Sin embargo, Peter puede escuchar el latido de su corazón. Peter mira a su alrededor. No tiene un hueso paterno en su cuerpo, pero vamos, esto no es una buena crianza, ¿verdad?

—Oye—, dice, y empuja las costillas del niño con la punta de su zapato.

El niño abre los ojos y lo mira. —Vete.

Bueno, está bien entonces. Peter se da la vuelta y da unos pasos. Luego se vuelve. —¿Tus padres saben dónde estás?

El niño resopla. —No, y lo lamentarán cuando me encuentren aquí, ¡muerto!

 

—Creo que el hecho de que todavía estés hablando podría revelar el juego—, dice Peter. No es como si quisiera llover en el desfile de la compasión del niño, pero siente que es un punto válido.

—Sólo estoy hablando porque me pateaste—, dice el niño.

—No te pateé—, dice Peter. —Estaba revisando para asegurarme de que no estabas realmente muerto.

Los ojos del niño se ensanchan. —¿Me vi muerto?

—Claro—, Peter miente. —Fuiste totalmente convincente.

El niño sonríe, y Peter se siente inexplicablemente satisfecho de haber sido la causa de eso.

—No quiero juzgarte—, le dice Peter al niño, juzgándolo totalmente, —pero esta parece una forma extraña de pasar la noche. Podrías quedarte aquí y fingir que estás muerto, o puedes ir a buscar a tus padres antes de los fuegos artificiales.

El niño se ve desgarrado. Se mastica el labio inferior por el momento. —Podría, pero entonces no se sentirían mal.

—Bueno, es tu elección—, dice Peter, y se aleja de nuevo.

El niño vuelve a su posición de cadáver, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Luego gira la cabeza y le abre un párpado a Peter. —Feliz año nuevo.

—Feliz año nuevo—, dice Pedro.

Deja al niño tendido en la oscuridad. Pero si no se aleja demasiado, y si lo vigila para asegurarse de que no se encuentra con un depredador diferente en la oscuridad, bueno, eso no es asunto de nadie.

Y, cuando el padre del niño finalmente lo rastrea, Peter sonríe a sí mismo como el agente agotado, claramente al final de su turno, establece la ley y le dice al niño indignado que está castigado para siempre. Al menos alguien está teniendo una peor noche que Peter, ¿verdad?

***

La manada decide reunirse en el loft de Derek para ver los fuegos artificiales a la medianoche. Y luego, de repente, es una fiesta. Peter no está invitado, por supuesto, pero va de todos modos, porque le gusta aparecer donde no lo quieren. Además, ¿de qué otra manera descubrirá cuán miserable es Derek? Derek odia las fiestas.

Además, Peter quiere ver a Stiles. Han pasado unos días desde que se enviaron mensajes de texto. Unos días antes de eso, en Navidad, Peter beso a Stiles. También explotó su jodida mente, incluso si él mismo lo dice.

Así que aparece en el loft de Derek, solo para descubrir que aparentemente la mayor parte de Beacon Hills High está allí.

Ugh.

Adolescentes.

Los adolescentes que lo miran como hey, eres alguien que puede obtener más cerveza.

Peter los ignora a todos, y sigue el olor de Derek. Encuentra a Derek apoyado contra una pared y frunciendo el ceño, con un refresco en la mano.

—Oh querido—, dice Peter. —Alguien no es feliz.

Derek gruñe un poco.

—Bueno, dejarás que tus cachorros caminen sobre ti—, dice Peter.

—Cállate—, dice Derek.

Peter sonríe, y luego su atención es captada por un olor familiar: Stiles. Se aparta de la mirada fulminante de Derek, se sirve un refresco de un refrigerador abierto y levanta la nariz para perseguir el olor de Stiles. Stiles huele a gel de baño, a azúcar, a sangre dulce y caliente afilada con el tenue sabor químico del Adderall. Huele a piel limpia y champú de manzana, y, debajo de todo, a tierra. Él huele a tierra húmeda después de la lluvia. Es un olor que a Peter siempre le ha atraído.

Encuentra a Stiles afuera en el balcón. Está solo, apoyado en la barandilla con las manos colgando sobre el borde.

—Stiles—, dice Peter, y toma una posición junto a él. Él mira hacia fuera en Beacon Hills. No hay mucho que ver. Es Beacon Hills, no Manhattan.

—Oye—. La sonrisa de Stiles es tímida y suave.

Peter todavía no está acostumbrado a verlo así, tranquilo y un poco vulnerable. Sospecha que este es un lado de sí mismo que Stiles no suele mostrar, y Peter se siente extrañamente privilegiado de verlo. Se acerca un poco más y le pasa Stiles el refresco. —Oye.

La boca de Stiles se enreda en una rápida sonrisa. —Gracias.

Permanecen en silencio durante un rato más.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué celebramos el año nuevo?—, Pregunta Stiles por fin, con el ceño fruncido. —Y no me refiero a 'nosotros' como en la raza humana, quiero decir específicamente nosotros. ¿Por qué, cuando cada nuevo día trae un nuevo y emocionante monstruo que quiere destrozarnos a todos, por qué diablos estamos realmente entusiasmados con el mañana? Lo más probable es que mañana sea como hoy, excepto que haya más pesadilla.

Peter mira fijamente la noche. —Supongo que es porque, en casos como el nuestro, es mucho más saludable vivir en un estado de negación.

—No vives en un estado de negación—, dice Stiles, y su tono suena medio acusatorio, medio envidioso.

—No—, dice Pedro. —¿Y no soy yo un campista feliz?

Eso saca una sonrisa de él.

Peter revisa su teléfono por costumbre. Son las once y veinte. Cuarenta minutos más de divertidos dubstep y gritos de bebedores borrachos antes de que Peter pueda decirse que ha sido sociable y ha visto el Año Nuevo con la manada, con la ventaja adicional de haber aparecido y molestado a Derek, y ahora se va a casa y no llama. Él nuevamente por al menos una semana a menos que sea el apocalipsis. Lo que, dado Beacon Hills, siempre es, por desgracia, una posibilidad.

Bueno, se dice a sí mismo que solo vino a la fiesta para molestar a Derek, pero tal vez sea más que eso. Tal vez también quería ver a Stiles de nuevo.

Peter sonríe ante la triste vista. Es extraño que incluso en su propia mente él exprese todo en términos de tal vez. Resulta que nunca está demasiado viejo y cansado para dejar de mentirse a sí mismo. Para preservar un poco de dignidad, tal vez, en caso de que Stiles le diga que se vaya a la mierda.

Stiles no lo hace.

En cambio, él extiende su propia mano hacia donde se encuentra Peter colgando sobre la barandilla del balcón, y entrelaza sus dedos.

Es agradable.

***

Cuando tenía diecinueve años y estaba en la universidad, el compañero de habitación de Peter era un animal de fiesta. Peter lo odiaba, por supuesto. Estaba borracho, o con resaca. No había un punto medio. Cómo retuvo el conocimiento suficiente para aprobar sus clases, Peter nunca lo sabrá.

—Tío, es la universidad—, dijo Louis, cada vez que Peter se quejaba acerca de cómo el ruido de la fiesta le hacía imposible estudiar.

Peter pasó muchas noches en la biblioteca, soñando con formas creativas de asesinar a Louis.

Sus padres siempre le habían dicho que los lobos eran animales sociales.

Peter aprendió a una edad muy temprana que social y sociable no significaban lo mismo.

***

Scott está borracho cuando tropieza afuera en el balcón. —¡Stiles!—, Grita con entusiasmo, como si no hubiera visto a su mejor amigo en años.

—Oye, amigo—, dice Stiles. Deja que Scott lo abrace. —¿Quieres frenar con las cervezas.

—Tiene una poco de acónito—, anuncia Scott, en lo que él cree que es un susurro conspirativo, pero es más como gritarlo desde la cima de la montaña. —¡Estoy tan borracho!

—Sí, lo veo—, dice Stiles. —¿Necesitas que te agarre el pelo mientras vomitas en el inodoro de Derek?

Scott parece considerar eso por un momento. Su expresión crece muy seria. —Stiles, tengo el pelo corto.

—Lo se hermano. Lo sé.

—¡Ha! ¡Eres gracioso!

Peter resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Scott es el mejor amigo de Stiles, después de todo, aunque Peter, por su vida, nunca entenderá por qué. Stiles es inteligente y afilado, y gloriosamente sarcástico. Todo eso se desperdicia por completo en Scott. Y hablando de absolutamente desperdiciado...

—Amigo, deberías venir a bailar conmigo—, exclama Scott.

—Claro, Scotty—, dice Stiles. —Entras y esperas una buena canción, luego regresas a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!— Scott gira de nuevo hasta que está más o menos frente a la puerta de vuelta al interior. Stiles lo empuja suavemente en la espalda para que se mueva, y luego se balancea hacia adentro.

—¿Vas a bailar?— Pregunta Pedro.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Está demasiado borracho para recordar.

—Vergüenza—, dice Pedro. —Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

Stiles se ríe.

***

—Si no sales de la casa de vez en cuando, terminarás para siempre solo—, le dice Talia a Peter mientras guía a los niños hacia la puerta.

Francamente, escuchando el surtido de chillidos y quejidos y chillidos del grupo de pequeños mocosos conocidos como sus sobrinas y sobrinos, Peter con gusto tomaría la opción de quedarse solo por siempre, gracias.

Suspira y cierra su libro. —Talia, ¿no sabes que deberías mantener a tus cachorros encerrados en un lugar seguro durante los fuegos artificiales?

Talia lo mira fijamente. —Entrar en el maldito auto, Peter.

Ella nunca tuvo sentido del humor. Pero, también, ella es su alfa.

Peter se mete en el puto auto.

***

Stiles verifica la hora en su teléfono. —Treinta minutos.

—Casi no puedo esperar—, Peter yace secamente.

—Pronto estará bastante lleno aquí—, dice Stiles. —¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

Peter siente que el calor se expande dentro de él. —Sí.

Trata de no sentir el peso de ninguna expectativa en esto, sea lo que sea.

Stiles tiene la ventaja, como siempre, incluso si Peter no está seguro de saber eso.

Sigue a Stiles de vuelta al interior, a través del gentío y el enamoramiento de los adolescentes de la fiesta, hacia la salida del loft de Derek.

***

De todas las cosas que perdió en el fuego, Peter es quien más extraña su inocencia. Nunca se había considerado inocente. Incluso de niño, siempre le había sorprendido la crueldad de los demás. En la escuela, cuando un niño más grande lo derribó y tomó el dinero de su almuerzo, Peter no se sorprendió. No lloró por la injusticia de ello. No lloró en absoluto, en realidad. Solo con calma y racionalmente esperó su momento, luego descargó tres tubos de pintura robada en la mochila de Jimmy Madison cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Incluso cuando era niño, Peter no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ni a nada en ella. Se había creído igual a él.

Hasta el fuego.

Peter siempre se había enorgullecido de su astucia, de su crueldad. Puede que no haya sido el lobo más rápido de la manada, o el más fuerte, pero era el más inteligente. Era el más astuto. Ni siquiera sospechó que tenía la capacidad de sentir el horror tan profundo que reescribió todo su mundo en un instante y se quemó sobre sus huesos.

No hasta el fuego.

No hasta que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta en el sótano lleno de humo.

No hasta que pudo escuchar a su manada ahogándose y muriendo a su alrededor.

No fue hasta que sostuvo a Matty, su sobrino de ocho años, en sus brazos mientras el fuego ardía alrededor de ellos, y rompió su cuello para terminar con su sufrimiento.

Peter no sabía que era inocente, hasta la noche en que se quemó.

Todavía tiene pesadillas.

***

El techo está vacío. Nada por encima de ellos excepto un campo de estrellas. Nada debajo de ellos sino oscuridad. Desde el loft, la música aún está saliendo, pero está extrañamente silenciada desde aquí. Peter cree que prefiere el silencio. El silencio es demasiado a menudo rígido. El ruido sordo del bajo le recuerda que se ha escapado del ruido de la fiesta, lo esquivó, pero sigue siendo un recordatorio de que la azotea es un santuario, no un cementerio.

—Peter—. Stiles lo toma de la mano. Su rostro está envuelto en la oscuridad, pero Peter puede escuchar el ansioso latido de su corazón, en contrapunto a los bajos distantes. Él puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo mientras se sonroja. —¿Quieres follarme, Peter?

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, podría haber sido una burla. Pero desde Stiles es sin duda una pregunta honesta.

—Sí—, dice Peter, porque una pregunta honesta merece una respuesta honesta. —Lo hago.

Stiles se clava en el bolsillo de sus jeans con su mano libre. —Traje lubricante, pero... pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que mostrarme qué hacer.

Stiles suena repentinamente mucho más joven que sus dieciséis años. Si Peter fuera un hombre mejor, hubiera sido suficiente para que se alejara. Pero Peter no es un hombre mejor, y Stiles puede ser joven pero es terco. Él sabe lo que quiere.

Pedro también lo quiere. Él quiere poseer Stiles. Quiere ser el primer hombre, el único hombre, que sienta el calor apretado del cuerpo de Stiles a su alrededor, que le haga temblar y gemir y que llorar su nombre. Quiere destrozarlo en un millón de pedazos y volver a juntarlo con besos y suaves toques.

—No voy a follarte en un techo de cemento, Stiles—, dice casi con pesar.

Stiles lo tira del lado de lo que Peter adivina es el generador del edificio. Es una estructura de ladrillo achaparrado con señales de advertencia oxidadas y tres candados diferentes en la puerta. Alrededor del otro lado, contra los ladrillos, hay un colchón y un saco de dormir sin comprimir.

—¿Has traído un colchón aquí? —Pregunta Peter, alzando las cejas.

—¿Um, si? La semana pasada, mientras patrullaban la Reserva. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Me alegro mucho de que no lloviera.

—Realmente debo dejar de subestimarte—, le dice Peter. —Claramente sabes cómo planear por adelantado.

Stiles se echa a reír. —No me subestimes.

—No—, Peter está de acuerdo. —Yo no.

Y luego le besa.

***

Talia se enoja cuando Peter finalmente regresa a la familia, y se pregunta si eso es porque ella descubrió el vómito en su bolso o si es porque Derek está sentado en un pequeño grupo con una manta sobre su cabeza, negándose a salir.

—Quiero ir a casa—, dice, con la voz apagada.

Peter se sienta en el borde de la manada y considera decirle que debería intentar jugar al muerto, porque al parecer eso haría que sus padres se sientan realmente mal. De acuerdo, no funcionó para ese niño raro, pero era un plan bastante sólido. Es solo la ejecución que faltaba.

Su mirada recorre la multitud hasta que finalmente ve al niño de nuevo. Él está buscando sorprendentemente ágil, para un cadáver. Está sentado en la cadera de una mujer de cabello oscuro, agitando un bastón de caramelo alrededor.

Cierto. Porque lo único que necesita el niño es más azúcar.

Mientras Peter mira, el agente se acerca a ellos. Él pone su brazo alrededor de la mujer, y revuelve el cabello del niño.

Parece que todo está perdonado entonces.

Peter aparta la vista de ellos cuando comienza la cuenta regresiva.

—Derek—, dice, y le da un codazo al pequeño bulto infeliz. —Te vas a perder los fuegos artificiales.

Derek no responde, y a Peter realmente no le importa de ninguna manera. Pero cuando los primeros fuegos artificiales explotan sobre ellos en una lluvia de rojo y oro, Derek se asoma desde la manta.

***

Peter se pregunta si Stiles eligió la azotea precisamente porque está oscuro. No le impide esconder su rostro en el hueco de su brazo cuando Peter finalmente lo deja acostado en el colchón y le está quitando los vaqueros. Stiles se estremece cuando el aire frío golpea su piel. Se estremece de anticipación también, y tal vez miedo. A veces, Peter sabe, el deseo no es suficiente para vencer el miedo. Solo puede secuestrarlo por un momento.

El cuerpo de Stiles es una revelación. Si estuvieran en un lugar más cálido, Peter se tomaría su tiempo para adorarlo. En su lugar, arroja el saco de dormir sobre ambos, y tira de Stiles en un fuerte abrazo, frotándose las manos frías entre las palmas hasta que le devuelve el calor. Es realmente un trabajo de segundos, hacer que la temperatura corporal de Stiles vuelva a subir. La polla de Stiles se está clavando en la cadera de Peter cuando termina.

Peter lo besa. Sabe a soda y papas fritas. Su boca está caliente y húmeda, y se estremece cuando Peter lame dentro. Hay un momento de resistencia, nuevamente los nervios de Stiles, y luego un momento más dulce de sumisión, cuando Stiles se relaja en el beso. Peter lo rompe entonces, a pesar del dulce y pequeño gemido de decepción de Stiles, y en lugar de eso, lame y besa su camino por su cuerpo. Las piernas de Stiles se separan para él, y él levanta las rodillas. Peter lo recompensa con un rápido beso en la punta que gotea de su polla, y Stiles jadea y los músculos de su abdomen se contraen y saltan.

Peter empuja sus muslos y presiona su boca contra su agujero.

—¡P-Peter!— Stiles casi apuñala el colchón. Sus dedos temblorosos se retuercen en el cabello de Peter. —¡Oh, mierda!

Peter lo recompensa con un poco de lamer. —¿Cómo se siente?

Stiles se estremece. —¿No es asqueroso?

—No me quejaré si no lo estás.— Peter lo lame de nuevo, esta vez presionando la punta de su lengua en el apretado músculo del músculo. Los humanos pueden ser extrañamente aprensivos. Peter tiene el olor intenso de cualquier hombre lobo. No hay parte de Stiles que no haya olido, y que no sepa. Meterse la lengua en el culo no es un factor decisivo. Stiles sabe a Stiles. Almizclado, terroso, con matices especiados, de ese champú de manzana que ha estado usando últimamente, y un débil aroma químico de Adderall. Francamente, el Adderall es más ofensivo para la nariz sensible de Peter que cualquier aroma o sabor natural que produce Stiles.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Peter!— Las uñas de Stiles se clavan en el cuero cabelludo de Peter, y él se retuerce y tiembla debajo de él. —Oh, oh dios.

Peter empuja su lengua más profundo hacia adentro. Hay algo sumamente satisfactorio en poder hacer esto por Stiles, y no es solo el impulso de ego que obtiene al ser lo suficientemente hábil como para darle placer a Stiles. Es una satisfacción más profunda que eso. Es porque Stiles confía en él lo suficiente como para permitirle hacer esto, abrirse a un depredador, a un sociópata, a un lobo espeluznante, Peter Hale. Esa confianza... bueno, tal vez haya algo que se pueda cambiar en Peter después de todo, porque Stiles no es ingenuo. Stiles nunca ha sido ingenuo. Es demasiado listo para confiar fácilmente.

Stiles gime como un cachorro. —Peter! ¡Peter! —Él retuerce sus dedos en el cabello de Peter. —Haz algo.

Pedro se inclina hacia arriba. —¿Hacer algo? ¿No estás prestando atención en absoluto? Estoy un poco ofendido.

Stiles resopla con una risa sin aliento. —Quiero decir, fóllame, por favor, antes de que me venga!

Peter sonríe y alcanza el lubricante. —¿Alguna vez has hecho esto tú mismo?

La garganta de Stiles chasquea mientras traga. —Um, ¿un poco? Como a veces con un dedo. Y ordené este consolador en línea, pero no pude ajustarlo, así que me gusta envolverlo en tres periódicos diferentes y tirarlo a la basura a dos cuadras de mi casa, y todavía tengo miedo de que mi padre lo encuentre de alguna manera.

Peter se ríe. Le encanta eso de Stiles, que comparte sus humillaciones adolescentes con tanta libertad. Se necesita un tipo de fuerza especial, tan raro en cualquiera, y mucho menos en adolescentes, para tomar algo que debería considerarse como una fuente de vergüenza y despojar de su poder al dejarlo al descubierto. Y Stiles lo ha hecho desde que Peter lo ha conocido. Peter una vez escuchó a Derek decir que Stiles no tiene filtro. No es verdad. Simplemente lo usa para guardar las únicas verdades que realmente importan.

—Lo tomaremos despacio—, le promete Peter, rociando lubricante en sus dedos. —Puedes decirme que me detenga si quieres.

Stiles asiente.

Peter se inclina y lo besa, y el saco de dormir vuelve a posarse sobre ellos, ocultando todos menos unos pocos dedos del frío aire nocturno. Peter se acomoda junto a Stiles, lo suficientemente cerca para presionar besos en su boca, incluso mientras su mano se hunde de nuevo en la hendidura de su culo. Stiles se mueve nerviosamente, apretando los músculos de sus muslos. Su aliento es cálido contra la boca de Peter mientras Peter presiona su dedo índice suavemente dentro de él.

Está tenso y caliente, y Peter le saca un poco de sorpresa.

—¿Todo bien?— Peter le pregunta.

—Sí—. Stiles se mueve de nuevo. —Sólo, um, un poco incómodo. Estoy bastante contento de que esté oscuro, en realidad.

—Hmm.— Peter retuerce su dedo, y un temblor recorre Stiles. Le encantaría estar haciendo esto a la luz, honestamente, cada toque, cada beso, quitando otro velo de la inseguridad de Stiles. ¿Cómo puede no saber que es deseable? —¿Te das cuenta de que puedo verte perfectamente bien en la oscuridad?

Stiles arruga la nariz. —Oh, gracias por eso.

Peter retira su dedo, y presiona dos dentro de él. —Y te ves hermoso.

La expresión de Stiles dice que no lo cree, pero se relaja un poco. Peter lo recompensa presionando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su próstata.

—¡Oh, Jesús!— Stiles se golpea la boca con una mano mientras un estremecimiento lo recorre.

 

Peter lo besa en la mandíbula y hace tijera con los dedos.

Él es hermoso. Tan hermoso.

Stiles se derrite lentamente bajo la atención de Peter, las piernas se separan más y las caderas comienzan a levantarse con cada suave empuje de los dedos de Peter. Peter lo abre lentamente, hasta que tiene tres dedos dentro de él y Stiles gime silenciosamente por más, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Por favor, Peter, por favor.

El aire caliente debajo del saco de dormir es intenso con el aroma de la presemen de Stiles. Le hace la boca Peter.

—Peter—, susurra Stiles con urgencia. —Por favor.

—Quiero que me montes, Stiles—, dice Peter, liberando sus dedos, y Stiles ensancha sus ojos. —¿Podrías?

Stiles asiente.

Peter llena su polla con lubricante, y rueda sobre su espalda. Stiles es un paquete de extremidades cálido y tembloroso. Se instala a horcajadas en las caderas de Pedro.

—Yo no, um...

—Tómate tu tiempo—, dice Pedro.

Stiles se desplaza. Él entrecierra los ojos como si estuviera trabajando en un problema matemático complejo, luego se levanta sobre sus rodillas y retrocede un poco. Peter lo guía gentilmente. Toma su dolorosa polla en su mano y la coloca de modo que la punta de ella bese el agujero de Stiles.

—Tómate tu tiempo—, dice de nuevo.

Stiles apoya sus manos en los hombros de Peter y lentamente baja su peso hacia abajo. Su rostro es una sinfonía de emociones: ansiedad, deseo, incomodidad cuando el pene de Peter entra, y, finalmente, sorpresa cuando se sienta completamente.

Peter rizo sus dedos alrededor de sus caderas. —¿Bueno?

Stiles se retuerce. Los músculos de sus muslos tiemblan. —Santa mierda. Eres grande.

—Eres hermoso—, dice Peter. Él alienta a Stiles en un ritmo suave y ondulante.

—¡Decir ah! ¡Fuerza de hombre lobo! —Stiles jadea cuando Peter lo levanta ligeramente, luego empuja hacia arriba mientras lo baja de nuevo. Sus ojos giran hacia atrás en su cabeza. —Oh, mierda.

La polla de Stiles sigue estando dura. Cada empuje de Peter hace que se filtre más y más presemen. La cabeza de Peter nada con su olor, y él tiene que concentrarse para mantener sus garras retraídas. Su lobo está alerta, cerca de la superficie, gimiendo. Quiere oler, rodear, morder, pero Peter no es un adolescente impredecible. Él sabe cómo mantener al lobo en su correa. No lastimará a Stiles. Él fue un monstruo una vez, pero no esta noche. No en este momento, con este chico, con el regalo inimaginable y desatendido que es Stiles.

Stiles arquea su espalda, y el saco de dormir se desliza fuera de él y se acumula en algún lugar detrás de ellos. Stiles está enmarcado a la luz de las estrellas, sus ojos cerrados, el nombre de Peter cae de sus labios como una letanía sagrada cuando se levanta y luego golpea de nuevo para encontrarse con cada uno de sus empujes. Sus dedos temblorosos están extendidos sobre el pecho de Peter, y en ese momento se siente de alguna manera efímero y eterno al mismo tiempo.

Él está enmarcado en la luz de las estrellas.

Luego, detrás de él, el cielo se ilumina con fuegos artificiales.

El universo entero lo hace.

***

Peter está conduciendo a un adormilado y gruñón Derek, hacia el estacionamiento cuando el agente se acerca a él, el niño raro en su cadera.

—¡Ahí!—, Exclama el niño. —¡Ese es el hombre!

Mierda. ¿Por qué es tan bueno cuando un niño te señala a un oficial de la ley?

—¡Pregúntale a él!— Exclama el niño. —¡Papá, pregúntale a él!

Peter hace todo lo posible para parecer un ciudadano honrado.

El agente suspira. —Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero mi hijo insiste en que ahora es un zombie o un fantasma, y ...

—O el fantasma de un zombie—, interviene el niño.

—O el fantasma de un zombie—, continúa el diputado, —y aparentemente puede confirmar que, de hecho, murió esta noche.

El niño asiente con entusiasmo.

—Bueno—, dice Peter, mientras Derek arrugaba la cara, —No soy médico, pero sí, estoy bastante seguro de que estaba muerto.

El niño sonríe.

El agente asiente y se inclina el sombrero. —Gracias por tu tiempo.

—¡Te lo dije!—, Chilla el niño. —¡Te lo dije!

El agente se aleja con él.

—Ese niño es raro—, murmura Derek.

—Cállate, Derek—, dice Peter a través de su sonrisa inexplicable.

Derek le da una patada en la espinilla.

***

El loft es un desastre cuando Peter finalmente aparece nuevamente al amanecer. Derek está de pie en medio de un mar de latas vacías y envoltorios de bocadillos, con una bolsa de basura negra en una mano, con la cara de puta del infierno.

—Hmm—, dice Peter, pateando ociosamente una lata. —Tal vez debería declararlo como zona de desastre natural y el gobierno enviará a los militares para ayudar con la limpieza.

Curiosamente, eso no parece mejorar el estado de ánimo de Derek.

—Podrías conseguir otra bolsa de basura y ayudar—, murmura Derek.

—Creo que encontrarás que pongo mi lata en el reciclaje—, le dice Peter. —¿Este problema de aquí? No es mi problema.

Derek se agacha para recoger una lata. Lo aplasta en su puño y lo arroja a la bolsa.

Peter mira a su alrededor. —¿Qué pasó con tus cachorros? ¿No deberían estar ayudándote?

—Scott solo se fue a dormir después de pasar dos horas vomitando—, gruñe Derek. —Isaac se fue a casa con una chica. No tengo idea de dónde están los demás. Ni siquiera he visto a Stiles en horas y...

—Oye, Derek.

Peter sonríe mientras Stiles entra al loft. Derek lo mira con suspicacia, y luego a Peter otra vez, y luego a Stiles. Y luego sus cejas casi se lanzan a la órbita cuando Stiles desliza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Peter y se inclina hacia él.

—Estás...— Derek deja caer la bolsa de basura con un ruido. —¿Tu y Stiles? ¡Jesucristo, Pedro! ¡Tiene dieciséis años!

—Sí—, Peter está de acuerdo con suavidad. —Pero decidimos que, dado que ya soy un asesino, no iba a preocuparme por algo tan menor como el estatutario.

—¡Menor!— Stiles resopla. —¡Decir ah! Además, estaba totalmente interesado en eso.

—Estabas—, Peter está de acuerdo.

—Todavía lo estoy—, dice Stiles.

Peter sonríe.

—Cariño—, dice Stiles, respirando profundamente. —Nos encanta quedarnos y ayudarte a limpiar y esas cosas, pero al parecer tengo que ir a tomar un desayuno de panqueques con mi novio mayor. Nos vemos, Derek.

Derek se queda boquiabierto.

—Adiós, Derek—, dice Peter, y le sonríe.

Luego, con el brazo todavía alrededor de Stiles, salen del loft juntos.

Peter está feliz.

Es un nuevo día, después de todo.

Demonios, es un nuevo año.

Y Peter tiene derecho a un poco de optimismo, ¿no es así?


End file.
